Masquerade
by FHix
Summary: Máscaras, misterios, teatro. Luego de su aventura salvando a Equestria de Chrysalis, y logrando que los changelings se convirtieran en un pueblo libre, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie tendrán que ayudar y proteger a una poni fugitiva, perseguida por extraños personajes...
1. Prólogo

**Masquerade**

 **Prólogo**

Tiempo de Carnaval en Equestria, y Manehattan lo sabía. Toda su costa se había colmado de colores, música y danzas. Después de Nightmare Night, era la segunda festividad con más convocatoria de ponis disfrazados, pero su tradición era históricamente más reciente y estaba más vinculada a una costumbre que a un hecho legendario. Coincidía con los meses de verano, y en varias ciudades equestrianas se festejaba en fechas equidistantes, siempre durante fin de semana, y del atardecer hasta el amanecer. Era un regla implícita, de hecho, no irse antes del alba. Los carnavales eran festivales eminentemente nocturnos, y al regreso de la princesa Luna, tuvieron un impulso mayor, llegando a invitar a la mismísima princesa, cada año.

Era una bonita noche de sábado, y el Corsódromo estaba a reventar. Muchos ponis habían acudido con sus rudimentarios disfraces, que a veces no llegaban a ser más que antifaces torpemente recortados y decorados con lentejuelas y plumas compradas en cualquier tienda. Pero eso no les importaba. Valía la alegría, la diversión, el flirteo, el juego de máscaras, la sidra de manzana que circulaba por doquier, la música que se te metía en el cuerpo y te hacía moverte. Era la ocasión en que todos los habitantes de la gran ciudad olvidaban por un momento sus ocupaciones y las cosas que los afligían, fingiendo ser otros, y así volver renovados a su trabajo.

Alrededor de cincuenta ponis se habían preparado ese año para la temporada de Carnaval en Manehattan, desde potrillos y potrancas hasta corceles y yeguas maduros; desde mimos y prestidigitadores hasta saltimbanquis; desde bailarinas que podían mantenerse sobre sus cascos traseros mucho más tiempo del imaginable, hasta pirómanos con fuegos artificiales que sacaban gritos de admiración a cualquiera; incluso ponis que hacían espectáculos con antorchas de fuego. También variaban los talentos en canto, baile, música (especialmente percusión), disfraces a cuerpo completo o parcial, y mascarillas, sin olvidar las fastuosas carrozas con las que desfilaban, siempre dedicadas a una o varias princesas, hechos concretos, recientes o antiguos, eventos de todo tipo… La Comparsa destacaba por ser la más creativa de Equestria, era como un fénix que, cuando parecía que ya se había acabado su llama, renacía con fuerza y pasión sorprendentes. Además de que era muy organizada con sus desfiles, que se volvían siempre multitudinarios, especialmente desde que tuvieron el visto bueno de las princesas, maravilladas por todo ese despliegue (no había carnavales en la aristocrática Canterlot).

La Comparsa era el punto de expansión del espíritu carnavalesco, y siempre era la que daba inicio al carnaval, yendo en procesión danzante por la avenida principal de Manehattan hasta el Corsódromo propiamente dicho: un espacio costero cedido por la alcaldía después de muchos años de lucha, y que fue inaugurado por la princesa Celestia, lo que ayudó a completar su estatus "oficial". Aquel predio estaba administrado por lo que se daba en llamar "la Comisión de la Comparsa", conformada por los líderes de la misma, y muchos ponis importantes de la ciudad que hacían de patrocinadores.

Entre los disfrazados más notables había un unicornio que había acaparado todas las miradas. Su sombrero, su traje y su bastón daban cuenta de la dedicación que había puesto en ellos; los colores opacos, el estilo rústico, la opulencia de volados y bordados representaban la marca de época de la Equestria de unos trescientos años atrás. Lo acompañaba una poni de pelaje amarillo, crin ondulada con verde esmeralda y verde limón, y una línea de color rosa clarito que los dividía. Sus ojos ambarinos expresaban incomodidad y un poco de aburrimiento. Llevaba una máscara negra con detalles en verde y plateado, y un vestido negro, casi pegado al cuerpo, con un escote bordado de lentejuelas verdes, y una falda con bordados de plata. También llevaba un delicado collar, con una gema púrpura en su centro. Al ver que su compañero estaba muy ocupado recibiendo la atención de muchas damas, le dijo que debía ir al sanitario, y que regresaba enseguida.

No volvería.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido de los baños. No se le había ocurrido mejor excusa, pero afortunadamente le creyó. Quizá debía agradecer ese descuido al espíritu carnavalesco de Manehattan.

Un ardiente deseo de escapar se había apoderado de ella, y tenía buenos motivos para alejarse de toda esa fiesta. Pese a que el collar mágico que llevaba develaría su posición, tendría que estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no pudiera alcanzarla tan rápido. Ya encontraría la manera de destruir aquella cosa. Aunque le daba miedo perderse entre los ponis, salir de la ciudad, y enfrentarse a un probable clima inhóspito fuera de la urbanización, estaba resuelta a que no quería pasar un minuto más bajo el control de ese corcel.

El corsódromo de Manehattan tenía vista al río, lo que ofrecía un curioso contraste respecto a los edificios al otro lado. La poni, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, atravesó la marea de yeguas y corceles hasta las instalaciones sanitarias, donde ya había una importante fila para entrar. Permaneció allí, disimulando, observando a su alrededor. Detrás de los baños, había una valla que los separaba de la orilla del río, y al otro lado apenas llegaba a verse la otra orilla. ¿Cómo haría para llegar hasta allá? No lo sabía, pero hallaría la manera. Lo más importante era desaparecer, y hubiera deseado tener la habilidad para volverse invisible.

Se escurrió lentamente hacia la parte trasera de los sanitarios, que se volvía un callejón envuelto en las sombras ya que no le daba la luz. No parecía haber nadie escondido allí. Rápidamente, se quitó la máscara y el vestido, rasgándolo a la altura de la falda para convertirla en una especie de "capa" que pudiera camuflarla en la oscuridad, pero tuvo que usarla al revés porque no tenía tiempo para ponerse a quitarle todas las decoraciones, ya que el brillo de las mismas podría delatarla en su escape. Resistiría la picazón en su pelaje al saberse libre. Sabía que era terrible lo que le había hecho a la prenda, pero nunca había desarrollado un gusto por la moda.

El próximo obstáculo era la valla. Se trataba de un tejido con un armazón de tablones entrecruzados, con dos metros de alto, que no hacía muy fácil escalarlo. Ella era una poni terrestre, y hubiera deseado mucho ser pegaso. De modo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y procurando no hacer escándalo, trepó los tablones, lo que se le hizo harto dificultoso al no poseer algo que le permitiera sujetarse bien a la resbaladiza madera. Sin mencionar que se astillaba. Soportó como pudo el dolor que le producía exigir sus cascos para seguir trepando, además de que le dolían las caderas y sentía que le faltaba el aire, y debía parar unos segundos para luego retomar el ascenso. No podía ver muy claramente cuánto le quedaba, a pesar de que la luz alumbraba un poco el borde del vallado. Apretó los dientes, y con la mirada siempre fija en la luz y la determinación de llegar hasta arriba para saltar hacia el otro lado, continuó impulsando su cuerpo hacia la libertad.

Casi alcanzaba lo más alto, hasta que sintió un repentino tirón, lo cual casi la hizo caer por el susto. Permaneció inmóvil, sudando frío, lamentando que su intento de huida fuera frustrado tan pronto. Era la única oportunidad que tenía, y probablemente no volviera a tener otra. Aterrada, pensó que había sido descubierta, y no se animaba a mirar hacia abajo. Aún así lo hizo, notando que nada insistía en bajarla, y no pudo ver a nada ni a nadie. Sintió otro tirón al moverse, oyó un ruido como de algo que se rasgaba, y entendió que debía tratarse de su capa, que se había enganchado en algún sitio. Eso le alivió, parecía que no todo estaba perdido. Pero entendió que debía apurarse, y estirándose cuanto pudo, alcanzó con sus cascos a aferrarse del borde del vallado; la capa le tironeaba con fuerza y le apretaba el vientre. "¡Vamos!" se dijo, a medida que la tela iba cediendo, poniendo todo su empeño y ayudándose con sus cascos traseros. Hasta que por fin la capa se rajó y ella fue a caer del otro lado, sobre la arena fría de la playa.

Adolorida, raspada, rodó hasta quedar con la cara (toda arenosa) mirando hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas. Respiraba agitadamente, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían. Estaba exhausta, pero libre. Se incorporó tan pronto como sus cascos se lo permitieron, y corrió hacia el río para lavarse la arena de la cara, y de paso calmar la sed que la escapada le había producido.

Detrás de ella se oían las voces alegres y la música que se expandía por toda la ciudad con su candombe carnavalesco. No le importaba romper la regla de "no irse hasta el amanecer", para ella eso no tenía sentido. Eran reglas de ponis.

Observó detenidamente a su alrededor; la playa estaba desierta. ¿Qué camino debía tomar ahora?

-.-.-.-

He aquí el prólogo de un nuevo fanfic, esta vez situado en el presente de la serie. Tuve esta idea hace tiempo, y me pareció que podía funcionar, además de que tengo cierto interés en incluir ciertos conceptos para tratar con ciertos personajes, pero no daré por ahora demasiados detalles al respecto (no soy mucho de explicar la trama al final de un capítulo, como muchos hacen, prefiero que la trama se explique sola).

Iré publicando los capítulos en alternancia con "La Vida es Risa, la Armonía es Guerra" e "Identidad robada", que ya va por la mitad, y no será un fic muy largo.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si quieren saber cómo continúa.

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Acto 1

**Masquerade**

 **Acto 1**

El tren se mecía con su lento traqueteo mientras se deslizaba por las vías como una oruga gigante. Los pasajeros miraban por las ventanas al cambiante paisaje, en un discurrir casi monótono, mientras charlaban con el poni que tenían al lado o simplemente iban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Éste era el caso de Starlight Glimmer. Desde que había partido de Ponyville, no se había sentido tan alegre como debería estar. Ir a la aldea que antes había tiranizado siempre la hacía sentirse un poco extraña; igual de extraño se sentía que todos los ponis a quienes había robado su identidad, por así decir, la trataran sin resentimientos. Bueno, no todos.

La razón por la que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un poco tristes era aquello que había escuchado un par de días atrás. La escena daba vueltas en su cabeza, no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa: estaba en el castillo, a punto de entrar en la biblioteca, cuando escuchó unos diálogos entre Twilight y Spike. Lo que oyó la había desazonado, a pesar de que debía sentirse contenta por todo lo que había ganado recientemente, no sólo salvar a Equestria de Chrysalis o darle su libertad a los changelings, sino ganar nuevos amigos: Thorax, Discord, especialmente Trixie, con quien tenía una relación de empatía muy fuerte. Ambas comprendían el pasado de la otra, era quizá lo mayor que tenían en común, pero habían cambiado para bien… aunque no todos lo creyeran.

A su lado, Trixie, que se había dormido durante buena parte del viaje, despertó y se desperezó. Al voltearse hacia su amiga, notó su estado alicaído.

–Oye, Starlight, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó – No tenías esa cara larga cuando me dormí…

–¿Uhm…? Yo… No, nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

–Algo tienes, no engañas a Trixie. Vamos, dime en qué estabas pensando, yo me doy cuenta cuando algo no va bien contigo.

Starlight suspiró. Sabía que sería inútil negarle a su amiga lo que le ocurría, porque además ésta insistiría en saberlo. Además, tal vez si le contaba pudiera entender lo que le pasaba.

–Pues… se siente raro volver a la aldea, siento que no todos los ponis me perdonaron… Siento que… si hubiera ido yo sola a disculparme, hace tiempo, no me habrían creído, y me habrían echado, pero estando Twilight conmigo, y explicando mi situación, fue distinto. Todos parecieron convencidos de lo que ella dijo, pero pienso si no fue más porque ella era una princesa o porque…

–Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Starlight. Ahora no dependemos de Twilight para mostrarle a Equestria que hemos cambiado, ¡porque nosotras hemos salvado Eq uestria!

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Mira, hace unos días supe que le enviaron a Twilight una carta, le advertían que no se fiara de mí, que tuviera cuidado porque yo podría estar simulando que me reformé mientras urdía un "plan vengativo mucho más terrible". Que mi aparente buena conducta era "una _máscara_ que escondía mis intenciones perversas".

–Vaya, ¿y cómo lo supiste? ¿Sabes quién la firmó? Porque podemos buscarlo y demostrarle que está muy, muy equivocado. – Trixie chocó sus cascos para enfatizar lo último.

–La escuché hablando con Spike sobre eso en la biblioteca. Obviamente, ellos no creyeron en lo que decía la carta. No sé quién podría haberla enviado…

–Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te pone tan triste? No deberías darle tanta importancia. Si yo me preocupara por lo que algunos ponis piensan de mí todavía, creo que ya no estaría haciendo espectáculos de magia. Sigo siendo la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, después de todo.

–No es que le dé mucha importancia, pero me ha dejado pensando. ¿Quién podría creer algo así? Bueno, lo entiendo, fui… bastante autoritaria en el pasado. Quizá todavía deben pensar que no he cambiado del todo, pero es porque no saben lo que he visto, lo que me ha hecho recapacitar.

–Oh, vamos, eso es normal. Ambas sabemos que cuando te conocí, la propia "Princesa de la Amistad" no confiaba en que pudiéramos ser amigas, ya que ella pensaba que yo te llevaría al mal camino de vuelta, ¿no?

–Es cierto, pero es porque ustedes no habían quedado en buenos términos la última vez que se vieron.

–Ahm… sí, puede ser. – admitió Trixie, mirando hacia otro lado – Pero bueno, si ellos no confiaran en ti o en mí, no nos habrían invitado a su primera fiesta de carnaval, ¿o sí?

–Sí, tienes razón. – dijo Starlight con una sonrisa.

–Entonces ya deja de mirar al pasado, y piensa mejor en tu presente… es algo que Twilight diría, supongo. En fin, yo digo que seas amable con los ponis que son amables contigo y con los que no lo son, pues, simplemente ignóralos. ¿Por qué desperdiciar cortesía en alguien que no lo merece?

–Creo que podría intentarlo… Muchas gracias, Trixie, me siento mejor ahora.

–Para eso estoy, mi querida amiga.

Ambas yeguas se abrazaron efusivamente, justo cuando se anunciaba el arribo a la estación de "Equality Village", que era el nombre provisional que los ponis le habían puesto a la aldea cuando se fue Starlight (a falta de uno mejor). El tren fue descendiendo su velocidad de a poco, a medida que ya se vislumbraba la estación. Faltaba poco para el atardecer, y por ende, para el comienzo de la modesta fiesta carnavalera del poblado. Desde las ventanillas ya podían verse las decoraciones, las luces y los ponis yendo de un lado a otro para dejar todo listo. Cuando Starlight y Trixie bajaron, decidieron "prepararse" para el evento: la primera se puso un sencillo antifaz, al no lograr decidirse a tiempo de qué disfrazarse, y la segunda, se colocó sus característicos sombrero y capa, ya que ella había sido especialmente invitada para presidir la apertura.

No habían dado dos pasos en la estación cuando una voz las llamó.

–¡Por aquí! – gritaba un poni blanco, que llevaba un sombrero de arlequín a dos colores, una gorguera amarilla y un chaleco un poco estrafalario – ¡Starlight, Trixie, qué bueno que llegaron! Nuestro carnaval está a punto de empezar, ya tenemos preparado el escenario.

–Hola Double Diamond – saludó Starlight mientras se acercaban –, vaya, le han puesto mucho empeño a todo aquí. No recuerdo haber visto la aldea tan… colorida, jeje.

–Oh, claro, eh… – el corcel blanco compartía el nerviosismo de la unicornio, pero se repuso rápidamente – Bueno, Party Favor y Sugar Belle tuvieron la idea hace unos meses, y desde entonces nos hemos puesto a trabajar para que nuestro carnaval fuera una realidad. Es bueno que hayas podido venir, Starlight. Y también tú, Trixie, nos llegaron referencias de que puedes hacer grandes espectáculos.

–Por supuesto – asintió Trixie con orgullo – y me pregunto de quién podría haber venido la recomendación. – agregó, guiñando un ojo a Starlight y mirándola en tono cómplice.

–De hecho, la recomendación vino de la princesa Twilight – dijo Double Diamond.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritaron las dos unicornios al unísono, con una cara de absoluta sorpresa cada una. Esto confundió un poco al corcel.

–Bueno, queríamos introducir un espectáculo para la apertura, a modo de elemento innovador. La princesa nos habló bien de los números que ofrecía la Maga Trixie, y nos dijo que no eran muy costosos.

Starlight y Trixie se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir. Ninguna se esperaba que algo así pudiera venir de la princesa residente en Ponyville, pero tal vez eso significaba algo bueno, como una especie de reconocimiento por haber ayudado a salvar Equestria. ¿Cuándo había sido enviada la recomendación? Tal vez a través de Big Mac, que hacía frecuentes viajes desde Ponyville para traerle manzanas a Sugar Belle. De todas maneras, no había tiempo para ponerse a discutir sobre el tema, dado que apareció Party Favor, ataviado en traje de bufón, preguntando si ya estaba todo listo para comenzar.

–Cielos, el tiempo vuela… Por favor, acompáñenme al hospedaje, así pueden dejar sus cosas. – dijo Double, poniéndose en marcha con las yeguas.

–¡Y recuerden que no se debe abandonar el carnaval antes del amanecer! – gritó Party Favor desde atrás.

Tuvieron que ir por una calle posterior, recientemente acondicionada, pues la ancha y larga pasarela que formaba el núcleo del pueblo (de acuerdo a su inicial arquitectura en forma de signo igual =, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo con el aumento de la población), estaba abarrotada de ponis. No sólo ponis del pueblo, sino de los alrededores, ponis que no tenían los medios para ir a los carnavales de las grandes ciudades. Además, había una hilera de mesas donde se ofrecían refrescos y comidas a precios muy bajos (últimamente en los carnavales se había hecho costumbre sacar rédito del consumo, generalmente para solventar gastos).

–¿Y en dónde nos quedaremos? – preguntó Trixie, curiosa por saber las comodidades que le darían por ser la invitada de honor.

–En la Casa de juntas – respondió Double –, aún no tenemos una alcaldía, y no se ha aprobado la creación del cargo de alcalde, por lo que por ahora tenemos una Junta de Gobierno.

–¿Una Junta de Gobierno? – a Starlight le pareció un término extraño para decir que ahora la aldea era manejada por un grupo de ponis en vez de uno solo.

–Eh… sí. Digamos… hasta ahora estamos Party Favor, Sugar Belle, yo y otros dos ponis más. Uff, es un trabajo duro, pero lo vale. Jeje, de hecho, fue todo un problema organizarnos, todos querían formar parte de la junta… – de repente, Double Diamond calló, dejando a Starlight y a Trixie con mucho interés de saber acerca de esa forma de gobierno plural.

Glimmer se quedó pensando en estas palabras mientras llegaban a la llamada "casa de juntas", que no era nada más y nada menos que la que ella ocupaba cuando estaba al mando. Se veía muy distinta con los retoques de pintura, pero seguía siendo completamente reconocible para ella. Incómodos recuerdos abordaron su mente. Intentó espantarlos, tratando de concentrarse en el presente. Aunque no podía evitar que le diera... cierta nostalgia. Entraron por una puerta posterior, y los cambios en los interiores sirvieron para distraer a Starlight de recordar lo que era cuando ella vivía ahí. Las paredes habían sido reacondicionadas y pintadas, habían traído muebles nuevos, el salón de estar había sido transformado en una modesta sala con una gran mesa redonda en el centro y seis sillas. Había un aire nuevo, un clima fresco. Una de las habitaciones de arriba albergaba estantes donde se guardaba toda la documentación civil, y la otra servía como habitación de huéspedes. Ahora había dos camas allí y dos armarios, además de un escritorio y un perchero.

–Es increíble, todo está tan distinto… – suspiró la unicornio de pelaje rosa.

–¿Quién hubiera pensado que la antigua casa de una villana podría convertirse en un lugar tan acogedor? – dijo Trixie, probando la resistencia del colchón de la cama que le había tocado, saltando sobre ésta.

Su amiga le echó una mirada reprobatoria, haciendo que se detuviera, y Double se excusó diciendo que tenía que bajar a ver si ya estaba todo listo para la apertura del carnaval. Antes de irse, dejó un par de indicaciones a la maga y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Las dos unicornios prefirieron dejar el asunto para discutirlo después, ya que Starlight no quería molestarse con Trixie, especialmente desde el incidente de las "emociones embotelladas". Luego de acomodar su equipaje, bajaron al salón de estar y salieron por la puerta frontal, encontrándose delante de lo que era la parte posterior del escenario principal, donde Trixie haría su número.

–Bueno, creo que el show va a comenzar… – comentó Trixie, echando una ojeada por sobre el escenario.

–Yo iré a ver si consigo un lugar para acomodarme, aunque creo que está todo lleno.

–Debe haber algún asiento reservado para ti, después de todo eres una figura importante.

–No creo que sea para tanto…

En efecto, cuando Starlight salió por el costado, vio que ya se habían apiñado muchos ponis adelante del escenario, y tuvo que irse hasta atrás, aunque eso no le impedía contemplar bien el escenario. De pronto, las luces se apagaron, y el público permaneció en expectante silencio. En un estallido de humo y fuegos artificiales, la voz de la unicornio maga estalló:

– _¡Bienvenidos ponis! ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo de apertura del carnaval de Equality Village, traído a ustedes por la Junta de Gobierno y con la generosa participación de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie…!_

-.-.-.-

Clareaba ya la noche. Sobre las vías entre campos sumergidos en penumbra, bajo el brillo muy tenue de las estrellas, un tren de carga bufaba con regularidad, soltando una nube de humo que se confundía con la bruma nocturna. Era piloteado por un corcel medio dormido, al cual su compañero, que se encargaba de mantener y vigilar los vagones, le hacía recordar que debía mantener la caldera encendida. Viajaban desde Manehattan a Canterlot, llevando todo tipo de mercancías, ya sea para tiendas, restaurantes, o envíos particulares de un peso considerable.

Haber partido temprano para llegar a destino a primera hora del día no era lo que los ponía un poco risueños y malhumorados, sino el hecho de que les hubiera tocado marchar en una espléndida noche de carnaval, con todo lo que ella ofrecía. El gremio de empleados de ferrocarril no había logrado aún que los días de carnaval se declararan no laborables.

–Qué noche tan bonita para estar en el Corsódromo. ¿Viste lo lleno que estaba? Desde aquí se podía sentir el perfume de las damas… – suspiraba el vigilante de carga. – Creo que me arriesgaría a que me descuenten una noche del sueldo sólo para ir y divertirme un rato.

–Te arriesgas a mucho. – le replicó el calderero – Te podría costar la paga de una semana, si no más.

–Ah, vamos, tienen que entender…

Un ruido en uno de los vagones los sobresaltó. No correspondía a los típicos sonidos que solían hacer al entrechocarse las cajas cuando tomaban una curva ni mucho menos. Al principio lo habían pensado, pero esta vez parecía que realmente traían peso extra.

–Ve a revisar, seguro que tenemos un polizón. – le ordenó el calderero al otro poni.

–Hay que ser osado para subirse a nuestro tren…

–O muy astuto. De seguro se coló cuando estabas embobado tratando de espiar el carnaval.

–¡Hey, no soy tan despistado! Si esta máquina no hiciera tanto barullo, podría haberlo escuchado.

–¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi locomotora y haz lo que digo! – gritó el calderero, amenazando al joven con la pala de echar carbón. Pese a sus años, conservaba cierta fuerza y vigor, mientras que su compañero era algo más joven y debilucho, y no le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

El vigilante tomó su linterna y salió de la cabina, ingresando al primer vagón. Estuvo escudriñando bien los rincones a la vez que comprobaba el estado de las cajas, pensando que tal vez podía tratarse de una rata o algún roedor nocturno. Cuando terminó su inspección allí, continuó con el segundo, algo más abarrotado que el primero, por lo que era difícil que alguien pudiera esconderse allí. Lo más probable era que el polizón se encontrara acurrucado en el tercero o el cuarto, que solían ser los más livianos. Cuidando de ser lo más silencioso posible, tapó la luz de su linterna y se asomó por la puerta que daba al tercer vagón, y esperó. Alcanzó a distinguir una figura que se colaba al siguiente, y fue entonces cuando se lanzó a la carga.

–¡Oye!

Rápidamente, el tripulante corrió hasta la puerta y casi pudo taclear al polizón, pero sólo llegó a arrancarle un trozo de su capa. "¡Detente!" exclamó, sin embargo el otro no le hizo caso, y salió por la última puerta del tren, donde terminaba el vagón, lanzándose fuera del tren, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la barranca.

–¡Joder, no le he visto ni la cara!

Cuando regresó a la cabina, su compañero se encontraba agregando carbón a la caldera. – Se te escapó – afirmó el viejo, sin levantar la cabeza.

–Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos un polizón… Mira, hasta en esa rústica aldea están de fiesta.

-.-.-

De saltar un muro a saltar de un tren. Y su aventura apenas comenzaba. Pero no tenía ya muchas fuerzas o ganas de levantarse, y pensaba, pesimistamente, que había venido a caer en cualquier lugar de Equestria, que era lo mismo o peor que continuar en Manehattan.

Sin embargo, la fuerza o el valor de la libertad pugnaron en su conciencia para animarla a seguir. No habría llegado hasta allí en vano. Debía ahora encontrar su norte, donde quiera que estuviera.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad circundante, y pudo reponerse de la rodadera por el barranco, inició la travesía por aquel terreno plagado de arbustos. Podía divisar luces allá lejos, y se podía oír un murmullo de música, por lo que ella entendió que había una ciudad cerca. A tientas y con cuidado, la poni caminaba y se infundía ánimo para continuar. Sentía unos rugidos en el estómago, y el hambre y la sed se convirtieron en dos motivos fuertes para apurar el paso. Pensar en comida y descanso ocupaba su mente, sin preocuparse por el momento del rumbo que tomaría su vida, ni si Molier ya se habría dado cuenta de que ella lo había abandonado.

Lo que ella había creído una ciudad se trataba en realidad de un pueblo, desbordado en todo sentido por la magia del carnaval. Estaba a punto de acercarse a la fiesta, de entrar como si nada, cuando la acometió la certeza de que debía verse fatal tras su viaje por el campo. Por eso, sin salir del perímetro de sombras al que no llegaba la luz, fue rodeando la urbanidad para acceder desde un punto lateral, desde donde nadie pudiera notarla. Fue así como se fijó en una casa un poco apartada, con un fastuoso jardín donde había una fuente, y que además carecía de vallas. Vigiló por un rato que no hubiera nadie en ella; en efecto, las ventanas cerradas y la ausencia de cualquier farol eran claro indicio de que sus ocupantes se encontraban mezclados en el jolgorio.

Sigilosamente se escabulló hacia el hermoso jardín, hasta llegar a la fuente, de un agua completamente clara. Los dueños de la propiedad debían haberse asentado hacía poco, dada la apariencia de novedad que tenía todo. Había suficiente claridad como para que pudiera distinguir su reflejo en la superficie líquida, y percatarse de que, como ella se imaginaba, tenía un aspecto espantoso. Su capa estaba toda rasgada, su crin desarreglada y llena de polvo y yuyos. Si quería sumarse a la fiesta, debía presentarse adecuadamente.

Con veloces movimientos, se enjuagó la melena, peinándosela hacia atrás con los cascos delanteros, y tomó algunas flores de los canteros atiborrados para colocarlas a cada lado de sus orejas. Asimismo se lavó un poco la cara. Se desenmarañó la capa, y por el estado en que estaba, decidió enrollarla alrededor de su cuello a modo de chal, esta vez dejando los bordados y lentejuelas del lado visible. No tenía nada con qué hacerse un antifaz, pero ¿por qué preocuparse tanto por eso, si después de todo nadie la conocía allí? Se miró bien en la fuente, fijándose que no se le hubiera escapado detalle, y comprobando que ahora sí estaba más presentable para mezclarse con el público.

Oyó voces muy cerca, lo que la puso en un estado de alarma, y salió corriendo de allí antes de que la vieran. Fue justo a tiempo, pues los ponis ya ingresaban al patio. Ni se percataron de ella, en realidad.

Y entonces se mezcló en todo ese atolladero de yeguas y corceles donde reinaba la bacanal. No tardó en abrirse paso a la mesa de los bocadillos en cuanto la divisó, pero para su mala suerte, la comida no era gratis, y ella no tenía billetera. Sintió un gran desasosiego al no poder calmar su hambre, y tampoco podía concentrarse para formular una estrategia por medio de la cual apoderarse al menos de un bocadillo de manzana. Que por cierto, se estaban acabando.

–Hola señorita, ¿es nueva por aquí? – preguntó un corcel detrás suyo, un poni de tierra con aliento a sidra, y la poni estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó – Oh, disculpe, no quería asustarla. ¿Le gustaría tomar un trago?

Sólo un poni pasado de copas hacía un ofrecimiento a alguien que acababa de conocer. Eso o… bueno, buscaba compañía.

–Eh, yo… bueno, también me gustarían uno de esos pasteles de manzana. – dijo ella, omitiendo a propósito que no tenía nada de efectivo.

–Pues cumplido entonces. – accedió el corcel, y los cascabeles de su estrafalario sombrero tintinearon cuando se dirigió a pedir dos sidras de ananá y un bocadillo, sacando de su brillante y colorido traje una bolsa de bits. Y mientras tomaban su pedido y preparaban los tragos, el poni terrestre intentó sacarle conversación – ¿Y ya habías estado antes en un carnaval?

Nerviosa, la yegua de pelaje amarillo sólo quería marcharse, pues en realidad no había tenido casi contacto con otros ponis, y descubrió, en ese instante, que no se le daba muy bien socializar.

–Eh… sí, una sola vez. – respondió tímidamente.

–¡Oh, este es mi primer carnaval también! Nunca me había sentido tan libre, especialmente después de que Glimmer se largó de aquí, después de lo que nos hizo pasar. – al decir esto, el semblante del semental adquirió una expresión rencorosa, pero enseguida se relajó – Pero eso ya es historia, aunque esté "reformada", sinceramente, yo no me lo creo…

–Aquí está lo tuyo, Strings – anunció el poni que estaba a cargo de la mesa, y mirando de reojo a la nueva amiga del pueblerino, le susurró a este, guiñándole un ojo: – Suerte.

–¿Y cómo es tu nombre? – preguntó el corcel cuando se hubieron alejado un poco de las mesas – A mí me conocen generalmente como Strings, jeje.

La prófuga casi se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar el bocado de pastelillo, mientras el tal Strings daba un trago a su sidra y la miraba con unos ojos como de ternero.

–Masquerade – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder, y apuró lo que no había terminado de tragar con un poco de sidra.

–¿Masquerade? Oh, es un bonito nombre… y tus ojos también son bonitos.

Este piropo inesperado y el excesivo gas de la sidra de ananá provocaron que Masquerade casi se ahogara, soltando un eructo sin querer. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas por la vergüenza, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Qué mal espectáculo estaba dando.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Strings, dándole unas leves palmaditas en el lomo.

–Sí, sí, sí, gracias… Perdón. – contestó Masquerade, abochornada.

–Ah, no te preocupes, esto pasa – dijo Strings con una risita – Creo que la sidra de ananá es mucho más fuerte que la de manzana, aunque me gusta igual, jeje.

–Está buena.

–¿Verdad que sí?

De repente ambos ponis estaban tan cerca uno de otro que Masquerade podía sentir el olor a colonia mezclado con sudor que tenía el joven, quien no parecía percatarse de que su nueva amiga no olía mucho a rosas sino más bien a campo.

Satisfechas sus necesidades primordiales, ya no parecía tener mucho sentido quedarse con Strings, pero no iba a ser fácil sacárselo de encima. La excusa del baño quizá no le funcionara esta vez, aunque al mismo tiempo, no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir, pese a que no se había escapado de un carnaval precisamente para ir a otro.

Comenzó una pieza de música movediza, más típica de las zonas tropicales de Equestria, y entre gritos de júbilo y zapateos, todos se empezaron a mover al ritmo, como si no se cansaran nunca. Era una noche para no cansarse.

–Y pues… ¿quieres bailar?

Al ver que el tipo de baile implicaba mucho acercamiento entre las parejas, Masquerade dudó. Pese a lo amable y generoso que era Strings, no le tenía mucha confianza.

–Yo… yo no sé bailar – se excusó.

–No importa, no es como si todos supiéramos bailar aquí... – y entonces Strings la tomó de un casco y se unieron a la bailanta.

Ese error podría haberle costado caro, ya que al principio su compañera se resistió, aunque luego pareció soltarse un poco más. Algo en Masquerade estaba despertando, algo muy interno. Podía empezar a percibir la energía del corcel.

–¿Es un collar lo que llevas puesto? – le preguntó durante un descanso – Se ve en mal estado…

Entonces Masquerade se fijó que, efectivamente, la gema de su collar estaba averiada, y apenas brillaba, o bien era un reflejo de la luz. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero en ese momento, con el mareo de la sidra y los roces del baile, no le preocupaba casi en absoluto. Sin embargo, una parte suya empezaba a ponerse en alerta. Sabía que no día dejarse llevar, y asimismo no podía evitarlo.

–No… es así… – negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí.

La bailanta se puso en movimiento nuevamente. Strings había tomado valor, viendo que su amiga iba dejando de lado la timidez, y en esa segunda vuelta quiso hacer algunos avances, pero Masquerade aún tenía control sobre sí misma como para poner límites.

Cuando fueron por otro par de vasos de sidra, se cruzaron con dos yeguas unicornio. Una era de pelaje color celeste y melena blanca, mientras que la otra era de pelaje rosa y melena púrpura, con dos líneas de verde. Al fijarse en éstas, la cara de Strings perdió la sonrisa y, a pesar de su estado alegre, su semblante se tornó serio.

–Es increíble que la hayan invitado… – masculló.

–¿A quién? – preguntó Masquerade, que ahora no le quitaba la vista a la misma unicornio. No entendía por qué él la despreciaba tanto.

–A Starlight Glimmer. ¿No sabes quién es ella, o lo que hizo?

–No, no.

–Bueno, tendré el gusto de avisarte quién es antes de que otro te diga lo contrario. Glimmer es la peor yegua nacida en Equestria. ¿Ves a todos los ponis de este pueblo? ¡Nos lavó el cerebro por varios años, quitándonos nuestras cutie marks y haciéndonos vivir en la miseria bajo la mentira de que eso nos hacía iguales y más felices! ¡Patrañas! Es una criminal, una autoritaria, una perversa. La princesa Twilight Sparkle debería haberla encarcelado cuando la capturó. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo horrible que es vivir siendo un bueno para nada, y con un ridículo signo de igual en los flancos en vez de tu cutie mark, la que todo poni gana cuando descubre su talento? – Strings señaló a los flancos de la poni amarilla, cuya marca eran dos mascaradas, una blanca superpuesta a una negra. Él se indignó un poco al ver que su pregunta no producía una reacción en la poni, pero pensó que tal vez ella no era capaz de imaginarlo.

–Debió de ser muy feo.

–Sí que lo fue. Y si la princesa Twilight Sparkle, junto con sus amigas, no hubiera venido a pararle el casco a Glimmer, ni siquiera tendríamos carnaval.

"Princesa Twilight Sparkle". Ese nombre le sonaba de algo a Masquerade, pero no sabía de dónde.

–Por suerte ella apareció…

–Sí, pero no sé qué diablos ocurrió que la princesa Twilight la perdonó. Según ella, "está reformada". Y ahora Starlight anda de lo más campante por cualquier lado, pero a mí no me engaña. Eso es todo una mentira, una fachada. Por eso, le envié una carta a la princesa Twilight para que tuviera cuidado, porque Glimmer podría volver a atacar en cualquier momento. No me importa si derrotó a Chrysalis o si es realmente verdad que los changelings también están reformados…

La mención del nombre de la reina changeling y de sus súbditos produjo una súbita chispa de interés en Masquerade, que abordó impulsivamente a Strings.

–¡¿Qué los changelings qué? ¿Qué pasó con la reina?! – imprecó levantando el tono.

Strings se la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. No se esperaba que a ella le interesaran más aquella extraña especie que la clase de poni que era en verdad Starlight Glimmer. Masquerade se dio cuenta y se calmó, dando una disculpa.

–Lo siento, lo siento… perdón… ¿Qué me contabas de Starlight Glimmer?

–Bueno, eso, que cuando los changelings tomaron Equestria, ella reunió un equipo para hacerles frente. Pero fíjate una cosa: ¿viste la unicornio que la acompañaba? Pues, ella tampoco tiene un pasado muy limpio, ya que intentó tomar Ponyville por la fuerza usando un amuleto maldito. Y si le sumamos al señor del caos e incluso a un changeling…

–¿Había un changeling con ellos?

–Claro. Creo que ahora es el nuevo líder de los changelings, pero no estoy seguro…

–Oh, vaya… ¿tomamos otro trago? – invitó Masquerade, tomando del casco a Strings.

Ahora sí ese poni tenía un valor para ella.


	3. Acto 2

**Acto 2**

Ya clareaba el día para toda la villa, y todavía se respiraba fiesta. La mayoría de los ponis aún no se había ido a su casa, a pesar del cansancio notorio en sus cuerpos. Algunos bailaban erráticamente como si estuvieran desorientados, en los casos más extremos, otros se habían dormido pero lo disimulaban con sus máscaras. Las lentejuelas, las plumas, los colorines, en fin, todos los trajes habían perdido ya la prolijidad de la primera hora, aunque los ánimos aún seguían movidos.

La verdad es que las horas pasan rápido cuando uno se divierte. Y a pesar de que Starlight no dejaba de sentirse incómoda por el rencor hacia ella que aún afloraba en algunos ponis, se había dedicado a compartir la algarabía con Trixie, que recibió muchas felicitaciones por su acto de apertura. Ambas aprovecharon las dos consumiciones gratuitas de bebida y comida para cada una, participaron en algunos juegos, como la guerra de espuma, y hasta se unieron al baile de la conga. Los coloridos disfraces y las actitudes livianas, acompañados de los efectos de la sidra de piña, les permitieron olvidarse un poco de las yeguas que eran, sentirse otras, sin pensar que eran dos ponis con un pasado oscuro que luego se habían convertido en heroínas. No, ahora eran dos simples yeguas, perdidas en la multitud dominada por el espíritu del carnaval, el cual subsumía sus identidades y las integraba en una misma masa. Starlight incluso deseó haber invitado a Sunburst para que experimentara lo mismo, después de todo no le vendría mal dejar un poco los libros y el estudio... ¿Habría carnaval en el Imperio de Cristal también? ¿O sólo se contentaban con la Feria del Corazón de Cristal?

Mientras tanto, siguiéndolas a una distancia más o menos cercana, Masquerade simulaba tener interés en la perorata de Strings sobre las maldades de Starlight Glimmer.

—...incluso le envié una carta a la princesa Twilight Sparkle para advertirle, espero que entre en razón y haga con Glimmer lo que debió hacer desde un principio…

—Bueno… ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? — preguntó Masquerade, tratando de cambiar de tema. Ya sabía más o menos lo que quería saber de esa yegua, quien podía ser un enlace directo a la princesa Twilight, y eso le convenía mucho.

—Pues, yo… — balbuceó Strings, sonrojado quizá por la pregunta, quizá por la sidra — no tengo mucho que decir sobre mí. Trabajo con instrumentos musicales de cuerda, no gano mucho pero es lo que me gusta. Si decidí quedarme aquí después de lo que Starlight nos hizo, fue porque coseché buenos amigos y sentí que podía transformar el lugar en que viví privado de mi libertad, en un lugar donde hubiera de verdad libertad.

—Suena a que te apegaste mucho aquí.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vives en los alrededores? ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este pueblo?

—Ehm, sí — Masquerade pensó rápidamente en una mentira — Yo soy… algo así como una viajera, una peregrina. No tengo un asiento fijo. No ando con mucho equipaje porque me gusta viajar ligera.

—Wow, entonces has recorrido mucho… ¿entonces ese es tu talento? — Strings echó una ojeada a los flancos de la poni amarilla, pero ésta se apartó, echándole al corcel una mirada que decía claramente que era un gesto ofensivo. Iba a darle un golpe, aunque con eso bastó — Lo siento, jeje, es que…

—Mi cutie mark está bien, lo que representa es mi talento para actuar. El problema es que no he tenido mucha suerte en los teatros, así que… me dedico a ir de pueblo en pueblo, observar sus usos y costumbres, y luego realizar performances en base a eso. A los ponis les gusta porque es algo con lo que se sienten identificados, y es ahí cuando me gano mi sustento.

—Jeje, me gustan las yeguas que saben manejarse solas. ¿Pero no te da miedo a veces?

—Nah. Yo sé defenderme sola. — esta afirmación era verdad sólo en parte, pues aunque disponía de trucos para no ser encontrada, el poni que iba tras ella era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

—Y… ¿nunca has pensado buscar a tu poni ideal, formar una familia? Digo… uno no puede andar vagando toda su vida, ¿no? A lo mejor puedes conseguir un buen trabajo como actriz en alguna ciudad, y puedes quedarte allí.

—No sé, creo que todo eso está muy lejos para mí. Y tampoco tengo mucho interés en esas cosas.

La conversación se mantuvo a medias a partir de ese punto. Masquerade no quería ahondar en los detalles de su historia inventada, porque en realidad apenas disfrutaba de su libertad y estaba segura de que no seguiría ese plan. Se había propuesto otro objetivo, no le interesaba encajar, se veía en la multitud como una poni extraña, alguien que no debía estar allí. Sólo por esa noche, y hasta que se diera la oportunidad exacta, pretendería ser la poni de la máscara que se había construido.

Después de unas cuantas horas, los colores del alba se anunciaban por fin en el horizonte. Quién sabe cuánto invirtió la princesa Luna en pasteles para que su hermana aceptara retrasar el día un poco más, incluso intentó convencerla de sumarse al carnaval, y a Celestia le pareció bien tomarse un descanso una vez al año. Discord influyó en su decisión, diciéndole que llevaría el carnaval a su cuarto si no aceptaba.

Cuando el sol ya estuvo alto en el cielo, borrando todo vestigio de la noche en el cielo, comenzó el éxodo de la calle a las camas. Ver al astro diurno fue una señal de alivio para Starlight, cuyos pensamientos eran abarcados por el deseo de darse un buen baño y meterse entre las suaves sábanas, dejando reposar su cuerpo sobre un mullido colchón. Por su lado, Trixie ya parecía una zombi, se resistía a dejarse vencer por el sueño, aunque a las claras su cuerpo estaba que se desplomaba en cualquier momento. De hecho, Starlight casi tuvo que conducirla a las rastras hasta la casa de juntas.

Aquello fue relativamente sencillo, sin contar la tensión muscular y el dolor en la espalda de Starlight. Entrar y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación sí resultó una odisea. Trixie rodó escaleras abajo varias veces por el fermento de toda la sidra que había tomado. Y Starlight no la cargaría hasta arriba. Ante la imposibilidad de la unicornio celeste para coordinar sus cascos de modo que ascendieran de escalón en escalón, su amiga se vio obligada a usar su magia para levitarla hasta el segundo piso, y de ahí al cuarto. Finalmente, Trixie se trepó a su cama como pudo, quedando toda despatarrada.

—Te dije que no bebieras tanta sidra de ananá, tarda en hacer efecto pero después te deja con el mundo al revés… — le reprochó Starlight, mientras con su última fuerza de voluntad tapaba a su amiga para que no pasara frío. Luego fue a su cama para acostarse.

—Oye… — dijo Trixie, su voz sonaba como si hablara dentro de un frasco o algo parecido — ¿no trajiste un potro…?

—¿Un qué?

—Eso… eso que también es costumbre de carnaval… te vas al amanecer, pero te llevas un potro, creo que lo escuché… no sé dónde, por ahí se dice… podríamos haber traído a uno...

Entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga, Glimmer se sonrojó. En realidad era raro que la maga pensara en esas cosas, seguro era culpa de la sidra.

—Eh, no… no, ya no quedaba ninguno disponible — respondió secamente — Buenas noches, Trixie.

—¿Qué no serían… buenos días? ya amaneció, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, eh, que duermas bien…

—Buenos días… Starlight...

Se hizo el silencio. En los tiempos en que la unicornio rosada gobernaba Equality Village, sus ronquidos fastidiaban cada noche, pero en esta ocasión no se la oyó para nada.

...

Al ver hacia dónde se retiraban ambas unicornios, Masquerade accedió a la invitación de Strings de dormir en su casa. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era la intención, pero no le importaba, si de todas maneras Glimmer y su amiga no se irían a ningún lado por el momento. Cuando hubiera descansado y tomado de Strings lo necesario para continuar su aventura, podría ir a la estación y ver si ellas aparecían por allí.

La casa de Strings era pequeña. Un estrecho living, comedor-cocina, baño, y una habitación, casi todos en su mayor parte atiborrados de violines, guitarras, ukeleles, violonchelos, algunos con cuerdas faltantes, otros con las cuerdas a medio afinar. Había más instrumentos que muebles, de hecho. Las paredes habían sido retocadas con un color ocre, que contribuía al ambiente solitario y desprolijo del hogar, típico de un semental que vivía solo. La cosa arrancó un poco lenta, podía ser que Strings tuviera poca experiencia o que realmente fuera la primera vez que traía una poni a su casa. Su alacena no guardaba mucha variedad, pero de todas formas le ofreció algo de beber y le preguntó si tenía hambre, a lo que Masquerade respondió que con un vaso de agua estaba bien. Ella mostró paciencia ante el nerviosismo del poni, a medida que sentía crecer en su interior una curiosa excitación, no por la perspectiva de "estrenarse", sino por el placer de experimentar con un cuerpo nuevo algo que por mucho tiempo _había tenido que_ hacer bajo condiciones privativas. Le entusiasmaba la percepción de hacer lo _prohibido_ a la luz del día. Strings halló una barra de chocolate con nueces en la despensa, la cual compartieron en su modesta cama de una plaza, mirándose fijamente, acercando un casco para acariciar el rostro del otro para bajar del cuello hacia el lomo o hacia el vientre y más allá, creando paso a paso la conexión de los cuerpos.

La frescura de la carne blanda. El sudor de un pelaje distinto. Los besos húmedos de unos labios jóvenes. La fuerza del roce de unos cascos capaces de afinar las cuerdas de su ser. El poder de manejarla como a una guitarra recién tallada. Masquerade fue evaluando la tonalidad de sus sensaciones, la manera en que su percepción reaccionaba al cariño de Strings, pese a su tosquedad, que podía atribuirse a la inexperiencia en el arte amatorio y otro tanto al descontrol de sus emociones. No obstante, ofrecía un servicio bastante decente, y se disfrutaba sin mayores inconvenientes.

Era Masquerade quien iba dirigiendo la partida, ese baile íntimo y secreto, y disfrutaba de poseer el mando, de ser ella quien tenía el poder sobre el otro poni, y descubrir hasta qué límites explorar. Podía manejar las reglas del juego, decir "no" y que significara "no", tirar desde arriba las riendas de su potro, montarlo como a un dragón. Y se sentía completamente espectacular, como si de pronto su cuerpo perdiera cien kilos. Algo parecido ocurría con Strings y toda esa energía retenida dentro que por fin hallaba la vía para salir. Su cara era un poema a la lujuria y la plenitud, un banquete de sentimientos comparable a un banana split con helado sabor a chocolate, dulce de leche, vainilla y fresa, con obleas y cookies, y una salsa chocolatosa escurriendo por toda la bandeja. Una sola cucharada, o varias, y en la boca explotaba una bomba dulce, fría, crocante, húmeda, todo al mismo tiempo. Había que saber manejar la cuchara...

Lástima que fue amor de una noche, o más bien, de una mañana.

-.-.-.-

—… melena ondulada... dos tonos de verde y una línea rosa… pelaje amarillo… vestido negro con lentejuelas… cutie mark de dos máscaras superpuestas… — repasando los datos en su lista, el policía revisaba que no se le hubiera escapado detalle sobre la poni desaparecida — Bien, creo que con esto podría ser suficiente para identificarla, aunque... ¿hay alguna información adicional que pueda brindarnos sobre ella, señor…?

— _Sganarelle_ — respondió el corcel, con una entonación que rozaba lo afectado del dialecto de Canterlot con un tono más grave, más "actuado", lo que daba una sensación de extrañeza, sumado a que este poni no se había quitado aún su traje de carnaval, el cual, por su ornamentación y todo eso, no parecía muy fácil de quitar — No tengo nada más para agregar.

—Está bien, patrullaremos los alrededores y enviaremos comunicados a las ciudades vecinas. Le mantendremos informado de las novedades.

Apenas clareaba el alba. Desde la desaparición de la poni, hasta el momento que se supo la noticia, había pasado no más de una hora, tiempo durante el que su acompañante, Sganarelle, estuvo buscándola por casi todo el predio, hasta llegar a los baños. Allí se encontró con las señoritas Rarity y Coco Pommel, quienes hallaron la máscara de su compañera. Enseguida fueron a dar la alarma, aunque costó moverse entre toda la marea de ponis. A medida que se extendió la noticia, el Carnaval de Manehattan se fue paralizando.


End file.
